What next?
by Pick your posion
Summary: Incest!Slash!Wyatt and Chris rule the world.Wyatt's married.The charmed ones are alive,they have to stop the boys.Wyatt's second lover is Chris.Wyatt's wife is pregnant..but it's not his.Chris is pregnant also..things just keep getting better and better!
1. I'm Pregnant

I do not own Charmed!

* * *

Slash! Incest!

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, is the source of all evil and well...everything! He is married to Autum, she has blonde hair,brown eyes, carmel skin and kinda pretty.She's a mortal with no powers what so ever, but they were always friends...Wyatt and Autum that is, Chris always hated her and now that he's evil...he hates her even more. Wyatt has two lovers...Autum and Chris.This summary sucks, yes I am aware of that please read it though.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - 23 - blonde hair,shoulder length, ice blue eyes.

Christopher Perry Halliwell - 21 - brown hair, like in season 6, good Chris not evil Chris, and auburn eyes.

Autum Kylee Benson - 24 - blonde hair,shoulder length, and brown eyes.

Piper Halliwell

Phoebe Halliwell

Paige Matthews

Leo Wyatt

* * *

"What do you want?" Wyatt asked coldly.

"I would like to name our son." Autum said in return.

"That's too bad, his name will be Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Jr." Wyatt said, as Chris flamed in. "Hello love." he added and he gave Chris a kiss.

"Hey focus! I want to name our son Gregory." she said

"Gregory?" Wyatt asked with a face of disgust. "Not a chance."

"Why not!?" she demanded

"Because I said no...leave it." he hissed

"No! I want to name my son after my father!" she said, and Wyatt backhanded her and she fell to the ground.

"I said no." he growled, his voice venom.Then he felt someones hands on his shoulders, he turned and saw Chris. His facial features immeadiatly changed from pissed and cold to loving and caring. Chris moved in front of him and Wyatt wrapped his musclar arms around his waist, and Chris wrapped his around Wyatt's neck, and gave him a soft kiss.

"Did I scare you love?" Wyatt asked, and Chris nodded. Wyatt has thousands of nicknames for Chris, but he mainly calls him love, darling, baby, and cherubs. "I'm sorry...I just had to deal with her."

"It's okay." Chris said softly, before he rested his head on Wyatt's shoulder.

Autum just quietly got up and left the room. She knew that once Wyatt hit her the conversation was over.

"So...how are you Cherubs?" Wyatt asked

"Fine...just tired." he answered, with his auburn eyes closed.

"Maybe you should go get some sleep." Wyatt suggested softly.

"I can't." Chris said

"Why not?" he asked, brining one hand up to stroke his soft dark brown hair.

"'Cause you won't be there." Chris said, and Wyatt smiled.

"Yeah I will...in 5 minutes...so why don't you go lay down and try to get in a sleepy mood and i'll be there soon." Wyatt said quietly.

"Okay...bye." Chris said

"Bye darling." Wyatt said and Chris flamed out, and Wyatt's expression changed and he looked pissed again. Then he walked out of the room to have a conversation with his wife.

* * *

"We have to stop them!" Piper said

"We will Piper!" Phoebe said

"How!? Together they are the most power force the world has and will ever know!" Piper said

"We'll find a way!" Paige said

"We have to kill them." Piper said quietly.

"What!? No! We are never going to kill them Piper!" Leo said

"We have to Leo! They're killing people! Raping them! They are destroying the world and enjoying it!" Piper screamed with tears running down her cheeks.Leo pulled her into a hug, and whispered everything would be alright.

* * *

Wyatt left his room slamming the door shut. God Autum was...ugh! He really wanted to kill her already! He had already planed to after the baby was born...Wyatt wasn't even sure if the baby was his! It hadn't shown any powers, and Wyatt tried to sense for them...nothing.It was like a normal baby and their was no chance his kid wouldn't have powers! He is the most powerful being in the world...though Chris was really close in that race.Chris! Crap! He said he'd be there 10 minutes ago!

He quickly flamed into his room and saw him lying on the bed and he was tossing and turning having major nightmare, he was whimpering a little also as he thrashed about. Wyatt quickly ran over and layed down then pulled him close.

"Shhh...it's okay Cherubs." Wyatt said gently as he layed Chris's head agaist his chest and Chris calmed down as he said that, until he looked like he was peacfully sleeping. Wyatt looked down at him and kissed his forehead, and tried to go to sleep himself. After a few minutes he got up and went to the bathroom, he really has to pee. So after he went to the bathroom he quickly got back into bed and Chris snuggled into him and he smiled and wrapped his arms around him.Without even noticing a little box on the counter of Chris's bathroom.

* * *

**1 week later...**

Chris was pacing his room, thinking. He has to tell Wyatt...but how!? Would he think that Chris is a freak 'cause this is happening? No! Wyatt wouldn't think that...he loves him.So...what should he do? He gave a loud fustrated sigh and plopped down on his bed. He has to tell him...Wyatt deserves to know...even if he might not want to. But why wouldn't he? He loves Chris...so he'd love this too...right? He was inturruped in thinking when he saw flames appear his breath hitched in his throat. This was it.

"Something wrong love?" Wyatt asked, and Chris shook his head no, not able to talk.

"You sure?" he asked, and Chris nodded. "Okay...why was your mind racing then?"

"It...it...wa...wasn't." Chris studdered and Wyatt narrowed his eyes at him, as he slowly advanced on him and Chris backed up on his bed until he was sitting on his pillows.

"Really?" Wyatt asked in a dangerous tone as he sat on the bed.

Chris nodded, then he gulped, and his body went stiff when Wyatt sat down next to him. Wyatt turned and looked at him, then set his hand on Chris's thigh.

"What's wrong with you? You act like i'm gonna hurt you or something." Wyatt said, confused.

"No...not...nothing." he said, then he really wanted to slap his forehead, he should have just shrugged his shoulders.

"Chris...tell me...please." Wyatt said, and Chris took a deep breath.

"I...i'm..." he started

"Your...?" Wyatt asked

"I'm...pregnant." Chris said then he sighed in relief and smiled a little. Then he looked at Wyatt who just looked shocked. "Wy...say something please...anything...I hate you? Your a freak?"

"You're not a freak and I don't hate you!" Wyatt said softly, then he smiled and moved a hand down to Chris's stomach. "I can't believe it." he added, then he looked at Chris. "How though?"

"I don't know." Chris said

"It doesn't really matter." Wyatt said

"It doesn't? So...you want the baby?" Chris asked, and Wyatt looked shocked.

"Of course! Why? Don't you?" Wyatt asked

"I...don't know." Chris said, looking down.

"Cherubs...look at me." he said softly as he lifted up his chin with one finger. "Why?"

"'Cause your already going to have a baby...a much more powerful one...maybe you won't like this baby 'cause it isn't powerful enough." Chris said

"You're kidding right?" Wyatt asked, and Chris looked away. "Chris! I would never hate our baby just because it isn't powerful!"

"I..." Chris started, then he sighed.

"Besides...Autum cheated on me..the baby isn't mine." Wyatt said, and Chris mouth opened.

"What? How? When?" Chris asked

"I don't know...but it has no powers...and any kid of mine would have atleast one." Wyatt said, "But her kid isn't magical at all...I sensed it."

"I didn't cheat on you Wy." Chris said, and Wyatt smiled at him.

"I know you didn't." Wyatt said with a smile, before he gave him a soft kiss and then Chris bit his lip. "What?"

"Uhhh...what are you gonna do about Autum and the baby?" Chris asked

"Kill 'em." Wyatt answered

"You're going to kill a defensless baby? One that had no control over being concived? Or have any choice in anything?" Chris asked, and Wyatt sighed. He knew that Chris hated talking about abortions and killing innocent babies.Since their mother almost aborted Chris, but baby Wyatt started screaming and crying and was totally unreasonable whenever she was thinking about doing it. That made her keep the baby...and she loved Chris, and was more the happy at Wyatt since he was the only reason she kept him.

_/flashback/_

_The Charmed Ones were in the attic talking about Piper's baby. 2 year old Wyatt was sitting outside the door listening, he knew exactly what they wanted to do to his baby brother and he didn't like it at all!_

_"I have to have an abortion!" Piper said_

_"We know you do Piper...I mean this child might be more powerful then Wyatt and Kelsey and could have the risk of turning evil!" Phoebe said_

_'Yeah right! My baby brothers not the evil one! You are! You guys are deciding whether he lives or dies! If that isn't evil I don't know what is.' Wyatt thought_

_"Okay...let's cast the spell." Piper said as they walked_ _book and Wyatt saw a circle it had herbs and stuff around it and Piper stood in the middle. They were gonna kill his baby brother! They started chanting but Wyatt burst in and started to tare apart the circle kicking and throwing things, while tears streamed down his cheeks._

_"Wyatt Matttew Halliwell!" Piper screamed_

_"No!" he screamed back._

_"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked_

_"Savin' baby!" Wyatt said_

_"Sweetie...we have to get rid of it! It might be evil!" Paige said_

_"You evils!" Wyatt screamed with pure hate raidiating his little body._

_"No we're not." Piper said,"We're trying to make sure you and your baby cousin are okay and stay good."_

_"Kill baby and I evil!" Wyatt screamed crossing his arms over his chest and the sisters all gasped._

_"Don't say that Wyatt Matthew." Piper said_

_"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate YOU!" he screamed, before he ran out of the attic and they all knew he meant it. He never said something unless he meant it._

_"My god." Piper said, covering her mouth._

_"Piper...he didn't mean it..we have to continue." Paige said_

_"No we're not...i'm keeping this baby." she said, before she left the attic, she walked to Wyatt's room and walked inside. She saw him lying on his bed with his face in his pillow._

_"Wyatt, sweetie." she said, as she sat down._

_"Bye!" Wyatt said_

_"Sweetie..I need you to listen to mommy." Piper said and Wyatt looked at her and he was crying. "Shhh...it's okay baby...mommy's not getting rid of the baby." _

_"You not?" he asked_

_"No sweetie, the baby is gonna be fine and your going to be a big brother." Piper said and Wyatt smiled and hugged Piper._

/_end flashback/_

"No...I won't...but what do I do with it?" he asked

"I don't know...give it to someone." Chris suggested

"Chris...we might as well just kill it...no one wants a baby in this world unless it's theirs." Wyatt said

"Then tell Autum to leave and take the baby." Chris said, as he layed his head on Wyatt's chest.

"I'm killing Autum Chris." Wyatt said

"Fine." Chris said after a moment.

"Can I kill the baby?" Wyatt asked, and Chris sighed before he slowly nodded. "I promise I won't torture her or anything...super quick."

"Okay." Chris said, before he looked up at Wyatt, who had started to stroke his hair. Chris sat up and backed away from him, with a little smile. Wyatt smirked at him.

"You really wanna sleep with me now?" Wyatt asked, and Chris nodded. "Is this hormones?"

"Possibly...either way I could care less." Chris said, and Wyatt moved away from the pillows and layed down, his head resting on one, and Chris layed next to him, before he climbed on top of him and started to kiss him, and Wyatt moaned, and tanlged his fingers in Chris's hair.

* * *

Ssssooo...what'd ya think? Please tell me or i'll put this under the list of complete distasters and try to make the next one better! 


	2. Death and Joy

I do not own Charmed

* * *

Wyatt groggily got out of Chris's bed and flamed to his own. Autum was sitting up waiting for him and expected him to be wearing some what of clothing...but he wasn't he was stark naked. He ignored her and climbed under the covers, it was cold. 

"Why are you naked?" she asked

"Chris." he answered in a sigh.

"Why aren't you still with him then?" she asked, disgust clearly showing.

"I had to talk to you...he's pregnant." Wyatt said, before he turned around to face her and she looked shocked.

"How?" she asked

"Don't know, don't care. All I care about is the fact he is." Wyatt said

"It's your right?" she asked

"Yeah...I know he wouldn't cheat on me." Wyatt said, a little mad she would even suggest it wasn't his...like the one she was carrying.

"You sure?" she asked

Wyatt replayed what had said just last week, _'I would never ever cheat on you Wy! I love you way to much to hurt you like that!'_.Wyatt had seen a demon flirting with Chris, who looked like he was flirting back but he wasn't.He was actually telling the demon to back off befoe Wyatt saw them and killed him. Needless to say, he is down one demon...not that that one demon was his favorite.

"Yes, i'm positive...but what i'm not so confident is you." Wyatt said

"What do you mean?" she asked, and Wyatt could tell she was panacking slightly, and he smirked.

"Oh you know! About cheating!" Wyatt said

"I never cheated on you." she lied

"Puh-lease! Do you think i'm that big of a moron? Don't answer that." he added when he saw her open her mouth.

"I didn't!" she cried

"Yes you did! I just tried to sense the baby! And you know what!? It's not mine! It's some filthy mortals!" Wyatt said disgusted.

"Did you sense Chris's baby? After all this is his." she lied again.

"Right, like I belive Chris would actually screw you! And yes, I did sense it...it's mine." he finished with a smile.

"He did!" she said

"Yeah, i'm sure...you want me to go get him?" Wyatt asked, and she shook her head no, then she grabbed her stomach and screamed in pain. "Say bye bye baby."

"No!" she croaked

"Yes, it's dead, get over it, in a couple seconds you will be too." Wyatt said, and she got up and started to run for the door, but it wouldn't open, then she turned to face a smirking Wyatt.

"You're just lucky I promised Chris your death would be quick." Wyatt said, as he blinked and she was in flames and died with one final scream. He sighed then looked around the room, he really truly hated this room. It was all white and girly...Autum designed it since Wyatt hardly ever spent any time in here, he was always with Chris. Then he smiled and snapped his fingers and the room changed. It now had soft carpet instead of white wood, and dark red walls instead of pasty white, and everything chaged to match it. The bed sheets changed to a silky red.

Looking around he was happy with it, so he waved his hand and a still sleeping Chris appeared next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and he felt Chris snuggle as close as he could possibly get to him. He smiled at him, kissed his forehead and tightened his grip. That was the difference with Chris and Autum. Whenever he would get in bed and Autum was already asleep she would get as far away from him as possible, and Chris was the complete oppisite, he was always trying to get as close as he possibly could, not that Wyatt minded in the least bit.He smiled before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Chris woke up he rubbed his eyes and looked around, then he was confused. Where was he? This isn't Wyatt's or his room, then he felt someone holding him from behind, his body stiffened, and then he felt soft kisses on his neck. It was Wyatt, he knew. 

"Wy...where are we?" he asked

"Our bedroom." Wyatt answered, still planting soft kisses on his neck.

"Our?" Chris asked

"Yeah...Autum's dead Chris." Wyatt said

"Oh." Chris said, before he turned around to face him. "Isn't this your room?"

"Nope, it's_ our_ room." Wyatt said, with a smile and Chris smiled back at him. Then Wyatt leaned in and kissed him, Chris immediatley kissed him back and moaned when he felt Wyatt's hands running over his naked body. Wyatt then rolled them over so he was on top of him, and he moved his hands so they tangled in Chris's soft brown locks.

"Wy." Chris moaned, as Wyatt moved on to suck on his neck. "Oh god...Wy..."

"Yeah baby?" Wyatt asked, and Chris just arched his back a little and Wyatt knew he wanted him to move on. He grabbed Chris's cock and started to stroke him and Chris moaned in pleasure. And Wyatt crawled down his body, placing soft kisses until he reached his target and took Chris in his mouth, who gave an airy gasp and moved his fingers to tangle in Wyatt's dirty blonde locks, and moved his hips up and down slowly. He came with a muffled cry a minute later.

"Wy..." he gasped, and Wyatt coated his fingers with the lube.Then he started to make out with Chris who moaned loudly when he felt Wyatt's finger moving around inside him, then another and another. He moaned louder then before when Wyatt found his prostate, then Wyatt pulled his fingers out and pulled back from the kiss.

"Wy...please." he begged, he couldn't stand it anymore! He saw Wyatt smile, he loved doing this to Chris.Make him mad with pleasure that he would beg him to fuck him...it just made him feel more dominate in a way.

"Please what Chris?" Wyatt asked, and Chris groaned. "What?"

"Just fuck me already!" Chris cried, and Wyatt smirked and coated his cock, and then looked at Chris who nodded fast. Then he pushed himself into Chris with a grunt and Chris moaned loudly and tightened his grip around Wyatt's waist.After Wyatt got his senses back in order he started to thrust as deep as he could into Chris, who was moaning and gasping with every thrust. Wyatt moaned at the pure heat and esctacy that ran through his veins.

Chris whimered as Wyatt thrust even deeper then before.He was positive that Wyatt had never been this deep in him.He had his eyes clentched shut and his arms wrapped around Wyatt's neck, and his legs wrapped wround his waist, his heels digging into Wyatt's back from all the pleasure.Then he moaned loudly and saw thousands of stars when Wyatt hit his prostate. He was close, he knew. And Wyatt was going deeper and deeper with every thrusts and felt so good.

Finally after about an hour he couldn't take it anymore and he came screaming Wyatt, and Wyatt thrust 3 more times before he filled Chris with his hot sticky seed. Then he collapsed on top of him and Chris moved his arms to Wyatt's waist. They both just layed there for a couple minutes trying to get their breathing back to normal, and after a minute more Wyatt rolled off him pulling himself out of Chris at the same time, then he pulled Chris to him.

"I love you Chris." Wyatt said

"I love you too Wy." Chris panted, then he rested his head on Wyatt's chest.

Wyatt looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was now 8:30, perfect time for breakfast.

"Come on." Wyatt said, as he got up.

"Where?" Chris asked

"It's breakast time baby." Wyatt said, and Chris got up.

"Are my clo-" he started but an outfit appeared on the bed. He walked over and put it on, then looked at Wyatt who was lazily leaning agaist the wall. "Did I take that long?"

"No, I just dress quickly." Wyatt said

"Well since you don't wear underware." Chris said, as they tangled their fingers together and walked to the dinning room.

"Well...I just don't like it." Wyatt said

"I know...and am I complaning? I don't think so, i'm just stating facts." Chris said

"I _know_ your not complaning." Wyatt said with a smirk and Chris slapped his muscular arm with his free hand and Wyatt smiled at him. Chris was the only one who could hit him, playfully or not! They touch him they die, plain and simple. Or if they touch Chris they die.Wyatt's very...possessive...of Chris and he doesn't even try and hid it.One time a witch "accidently" touched Chris on his butt and Wyatt killed her instantly...but according to him she deserved it.

"Hmmm..." Chris said

"What?" Wyatt asked

"Nothin'...just..." Chris said then he got a thoughtful look on his face.Wyatt just looked at him, and watched him think. Then he looked to the right and saw the door to the garden area. He grabbed a jacket and slipped it over Chris's shoulders and walked out there holding his hand again. He walked them to the bench and sat down, Chris sat next to him.

Chris loves it out here, no matter how hot or cold. But Wyatt refuses to let him go out here unless himself or a demon is present, and it has to be a pretty powerful demon. He just doesn't want anything to happen to Chris, with the Resistance and everything.

It was early December and there was snow on the ground. Chris just swinged his feet a little, kicking the snow and smiled before he used tk and tossed some in Wyatt's face, who froze and opened his mouth in shock and Chris giggled. Wyatt wipped the snow from his face and Chris could tell he was mad, but then he saw Chris's giggling! Giggling! So he couldn't help but smile, and once more Chris got away with somethin'.

"So...what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Wyatt asked, as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Nothin'...just...what do you want the baby to be?" Chris asked

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked

"I mean, sex wise." Chris said

"Uhhh...I don't really care." Wyatt said, and Chris looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah right...honestly." Chris said

"Well...I do want a son." he said

"What if I said I know if it's a boy or girl?" Chris asked

"I'd ask are we going to have a son or daughter." Wyatt said, and Chris smirked and looked at a statue covered in snow and ice. Then he got up and started to walk around, looking at everything.

"You Wyatt Mattthew Halliwell aren't patient." Chris said with a little smile, then he bit his lip still smiling. Wyatt smiled at him.

"Oh really Christopher Perry Halliwell?" he asked, and Chris nodded. "Now, why would you say that?"

"Because, you have to wait...atleast a few more weeks...then i'll be atleast a month and that's a normal time to find out the sex." Chris answered

"Well we're not normal." Wyatt said, getting up and heading over to him. Chris just looked at the sky and blew out a deep breath then smiled when he saw his breath. Wyatt wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm well aware of that." Chris said

"So...?" Wyatt asked like a kid wanting to know his Christmas present.

"You hafa wait 'till my birthday!" Chris said with a smile before he started to walk but Wyatt grabbed him and pulled him back.

"But that's in a week." Wyatt whined

"Now...ask me if I care?" Chris said, with a smile and Wyatt scruched his nose.

"Okay...do you care?" Wyatt asked

"Nope." he replied with a smile before he started running and Wyatt chased after him then Chris slipped and went sliding, until he hit a statue with his feet.Wyatt quickly ran over and made sure he was fine.

"Are you okay!?" Wyatt asked, and Chris nodded, "Baby okay?" once more Chris just nodded.

"That...was...awsome!" Chris screamed, and Wyatt looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Wyatt screamed and Chris jumped.

"I don't think so." Chris said

"You could have hurt yourself or our child!" Wyatt screamed, the anger rising.

"I...i'm...i'm sor...sorry Wy." Chris studdered, and Wyatt calmed down and looked at him.

"No, i'm sorry darling...I should have exploded...I mean it's not like you wanted to slip." Wyatt said, as he helped him up, then Chris winced. "What?"

"My ankle." Chris said, and Wyatt crouched down and healed his ankle then Chris tried it out.

"Thanks Wy." he said, giving him a soft but firm kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Christmas...**

"Chris...Chris...come on baby..." Wyatt said shaking Chris gently.

"Hmmm..." Chris said, and Wyatt smiled.

"Come on Cherubs it's Christmas...or your birthday!" Wyatt said, and Chris smiled with his eyes still closed. He knows exactly why Wyatt wants him up so bad. His smile turned into a smirk before he rolled onto his stomach, and gave a fake snore, he heard Wyatt chuckle.

"Get up!" Wyatt whined, Chris smiled and none the less he opened his eyes and sat up then stretched.Wyatt gave him a kiss before he kissed his stomach. "Hey baby!" he cooed, and Chris laughed. Wyatt was absoutley crazy about the baby, he would read it stories and everything! He said it helps with something, Chris goes along with it 'cause he can see how happy Wyatt is about it.

"Wy...I think it's a few years from understanding a word you say." Chris said, getting up and slipping on a long sleeve shirt.

"Yeah right! I knew exactly what they were saying when I was in the womb...you did too. I know! I remember telling you to kick and then mom would grab her stomach and say that the baby kicked." Wyatt said

"Are you serious?" Chris asked, and Wyatt nodded.

"Yup." Wyatt said, as he walked him downstairs and Chris saw a big tree, he smiled at Wyatt.

**Later that night...**

Wyatt and Chris were laying on the couch, Wyatt actually touching the couch with his back and Chris was sitting inbetween his legs and his arms wrapped around his waist.They had a blanket over them and Chris was perfectly content. Especially with the fire, Wyatt lit a fire in the fireplace since Chris said he was cold.

"So..." Wyatt said

"I'm guessing you want to know whether your having a son or daughter." Chris said

"A little." Wyatt said

"Well...I did promise." Chris said

"Yes you did." Wyatt said

"Okay...you in about 8 months or so, you know i'm not absoutley positive, 'cause I don't even really know when I got pre-" he started

"Chris." Wyatt whined

"Right, sorry daddy." Chris said and Wyatt huffed, "Oh realx you are going to have a baby boy!"

"Yes!" Wyatt said, as he started to kiss Chris cheek then his lips and all over him.

"Wy...suffocating." Chris said, and Wyatt stopped with a little blush.

"Sorry." he murmmered

"So...about the name." he started

"Oh god...what now?" Wyatt asked

"I don't think he should be named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Jr." Chris said

"Why not?" Wyatt asked

"Honest?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Wyatt said

"It makes you seem like a complete ego maniac." Chris said

"It does?" Wyatt asked

"'Fraid so." Chris said

"So...Peregrine." Wyatt said

"Huh?" Chris asked

"Peregrine." Wyatt said, "For a first name."

"Hmmmm...Peregrine Halliwell...Matthew." Chris said

"I'm lost." Wyatt said

"Peregrine Matthew Halliwell." Chris said

"I like it...there's still something of me." Wyatt said, and Chris smiled.

"Yup...nickname has to be Perry though." Chris said

"Perry Halliwell...Perry or Peregrine?" Wyatt asked

"Uhhhh...Peregrine." Chris said

"'Kay...hey baby boy." Wyatt cooed as he rubbed Chris's stomach, and Chris felt a little flutter feeling. "What?" he asked when he saw Chris's face.

"I felt like a...flutter?" Chris said, as he moved a hand to his belly. He hadn't really gained any weight only about 5 pounds. Then he felt it again. "Yeah, a flutter."

"When?" Wyatt asked

"Whever you said hey baby boy." Chris said

"See! He knows me!" Wyatt said like a kid on Christmas, Chris rolled his eyes.

"If you can understand me please 'cause another flutter." Chris said, and sure enough he felt a flutter. "Woah!"

"You were saying?" Wyatt asked and Chris just smiled at him. Maybe he should start reading and talking to the baby.Hmmm...yeah, he'd have to start.

* * *

So! Please! PLease! PLEASE! REVIEW!!!! If you want more of this I need atleast ten reviews, 'cause about 16 people have viewed it but none of you have reviewed! WHY!? You could just say "Hey, like the story continue!" or I guess you could say, "Man! This story sucks! Stop writting!" ANYTHING! Hope I don't sound like i'm begging (on knees) 


	3. Nurserys and Horny Wyatt

I do not own Charmed...so my shrink says.

So...I wasn't gonna update for while but right now i'm at the hospital(my brother decided to jump of the roof and try and land on the trampoline...he broke his left arm his right leg, his right wrist and a couple ribs...smart huh?) and i'm bored. Why do they always keep you waiting? Anyways, as I said before i'm bored and have time to kill! So this is what ya get! Thank you angelkat2502 and P-Amidala for the reviews! You two made my day!

If you want to see the color of the room and the crib click my name and view my profile, scroll down and look for links, I promise they'll always be there!

* * *

"I was thinking about blue...or should we do yellow? I kinda like yellow...a little to bright but maybe the baby would like it." Wyatt said, as he looked at different colors. Chris was sitting right next to him. They were trying to pick a color for Perry's nusery, and Wyatt was really starting to annoy him! Sure Wyatt thinks it's the hormones but with or with out them...yeah, he'd still be annoyed. 

"Just pick a freakin' color!" Chris huffed

"You okay?" Wyatt asked

"YES! I'm fine!" Chris said, "Just 'cause i'm grouchy doesn't mean something's wrong!"

"Okay, i'm sorry...now grounchy pants, pick a color." Wyatt said, as he held them out and Chris looked at them before he chose kakapo. Which is a nice dark green.

"I like it!" Wyatt said, "Now! Furniture!" he added with a huge smile, and Chris groaned and leaned back agaist the couch.

"Can't you do this on your own?" Chris asked

"Nope, you have to be here and help pick things out...now what do you think about this crib?" Wyatt asked as he showed him it. It was a round crib and Chris loves round cribs, plus it was adorable...he had to have it!

"I love it." Chris cried, as he took the papers from him, and started to flip through it and Wyatt laughed and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing...go crazy." Wyatt said, and Chris started to list everything he wanted from it and Wyatt was having a hard time writting it all down! In 20 minutes they had everything they needed.

"Okay, now...go through and mark everything you said! I have..." he started as he counted everything on his list, "Only 20 things you said."

"Done." Chris said as he snapped his fingers and now there were little red check marks in the corner of the pictures.

"Thanks...now, why don't you go get some sleep." Wyatt said

"But i'm not tired...hungry however." Chris said

"Then go eat!" Wyatt said, and Chris gave him a kiss befor he flamed out.Wyatt sighed as he started to flip through the pages, then scruched up his nose when he realized how much he would have to write, then a magaize thing appeared in front of him and in it was everything Chris wanted. He smiled then looked at the clock...crap! He had a meeting in 5 minutes! He quickly flamed out.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Chris walked into the Wyatt's little living room. It was _his_ area.But Chris likes to come in here, mainly 'cause everything screams Wyatt, even the smell. It's a nice smell though, totally Wyatt excet for the cinnamon and vanilla scent...which is Chris's fault, since that's what he smells like. But Wyatt says he doesn't mind it at all, and that he loves it. Anyway, this is his room where he is just a guy.No demons.No world rulling.Nothing but relaxing and calming down and watching tv and movies.

Chris plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv and what he saw shocked him. Sex. Him and Wyatt. Wyatt seemed to have left off right in the middle. Chris sighed a little then bit his bottom lip. Should he watch it? He could easily change it right now! He pointed to remote at the tv and had his finger over the channel button...he couldn't do it. So he put the remote next to him and layed down and watched.

After that was over he turned it to normal TV, but he couldn't focus. His cock was killing him, he was rock hard and it wasn't going away. Where's Wyatt when you need him? He flamed to the bathroom and took care of his erection before he flamed back to Wyatt's room, he sat down and changed the channel...nothing...(click)...all must worship lord Wyatt, yada yada yada...nothing was on! He put the remote down and sighed. God he was bored! Even one of Wyatt's meetings would be better then this! That's it!

Without a second thought he flamed into Wyatt's meeting and saw a women on her knees and Wyatt was standing over her with a bloody atheme. He looked up and saw Chris, who was looking at all the demons, who were looking at Chris with fear. He killed about 5 demons 'cause they cooked his food wrong...safe to say they are all terrified of him.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go get some sleep!" Wyatt said, going into daddy/husband mode.

"And I told you I wasn't tired." Chris said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Chris..." Wyatt sighed

"Hmmm...?" Chris asked, then he smiled at Wyatt's annoyed face.

"What have you done in the past half hour?" Wyatt asked, looking at the women for a minute, before right back at Chris, who had a smirk on his face.

"Oh nothin'...just the same thing you were watching last time." Chris purred, god he hates hormones! One minute he's in a joking mood now...he's just horny.

"Chris..." Wyatt started narrowing his eyes a little.

"Can't you take a little break from this?" Chris asked with a pout, and Wyatt sighed deeply.

"I can't Chris." Wyatt said

"Why not!?" Chris whined

"Chris...i'll be done in like 5 minutes! Can you wait that long?" Wyatt asked, as he looked at witch who started to crawl away, and Wyatt waved his hand and she went flying into a wall.

"Pathetic witch." he mummbled, then he looked at Chris.

"No! I can't wait that long Wy!" Chris said, and Wyatt was sure he was about to start throwing a tantrum like a 5 year old.

"Well you have to!" Wyatt said annoyed.

"Nu uh! I'm sure I could find a a demon that could fill my need...no pun intended...actually...yeah pun intended" Chris said before he turned and started walking for the door.

"Wait!" Wyatt shouted, and Chris turned around. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope...i'm horny anybody will do." Chris said

"Chris...go to our bedroom i'll be there in a minute." Wyatt sighed, and Chris smiled ran over gave him a kiss and flamed out.

"God i'm losing it." Wyatt said, before he looked at the witch. He flicked his wrists and she exploded. "Meeting over." then he flamed out.When he appeared in their room Chris was sprawled out on the bed. Wyatt smirked before he walked over and climbed on top of him and started to suck on his neck.

* * *

3 hours later... 

"So...did I fill your need?" Wyatt asked, as he held Chris close.

"Yeah." Chris said, "You filled that the first orgasm...and passed it the 8th." Wyatt smiled at him.

"Good, that's what I was aiming for." Wyatt said with a smirk and Chris looked at him with a smile, before he rested his head on Wyatt's chest.

"I'm sleepy now." Chris said with a yawn.

"Then get some sleep." Wyatt said, even though right now he was full of energy.

It was quiet for another 10 minutes.

"Baby?" Wyatt asked

"Hmmm." was all Chris said.

"You wanna go again?" he asked

"No." Chris moaned, and he felt Wyatt move his hand all over his body, he groaned knowing exactly where this was going.

* * *

30 minutes later Chris was panting with Wyatt laying on top of him. 

"Can I sleep now?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Wyatt said, before he rolled off of him and Chris closed his eyes.

Once more it was silent for quite a while...

"Chris...?" Wyatt asked, as he moved onto his side and stroked his hair.

"NO!" Chris cried

"Please!?" Wyatt asked

"No!" Chris repeated

"Pwease? I wuv you!" Wyatt said and Chris sighed and then groaned and Wyatt smiled and once more climbed on him.

15 minutes later Chris was sprawled out on Wyatt. He was all sexed out!

"I love you." Wyatt said as he pressed a kiss to his soft silky hair.Chris mumbbled something. "So..."

"NNNOOOO!!!" Chris screamed, and Wyatt jumped a little.

"Alright! It was just a suggestion." Wyatt said, then he moved his hand to Chris butt and Chris whimpered and groaned.

1 hour later...

"We're done for the rest of the night!" Chris said immediatley.

"Okay." Wyatt said, as he spooned him from behind.Chris smiled at he felt himself drifting off to sleep, wonderful peacful sleep!

"Cherubs..." Wyatt said, and Chris groaned and sat up and grabbed his pillow and got out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Chris said, before he orbed pj's on him and flamed out. He appeared in Wyatt's room and layed down on the couch.Aw! Peaceful sleep with a horny Wyatt...god he missed this.

* * *

When Chris woke up he winced when he moved. God he was sore. He slowly stood up then groaned, Wyatt was going to heal him. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom he looked at himself. He moved his head to the side and saw a hickey. Okay...1. Then he lifted up his shirt, 2...3...4...5. Not bad. Then he pulled off his pants, he had one on his thigh and that's it. Hmmm...only 6. Pretty good. He put his pants on and slowly walked to the dinning room. Wyatt was in there eating, he smiled at him. 

"Hey baby...where'd you sleep?" Wyatt asked

"Your room." Chris answered before he slowly sat down and Wyatt tilted his head to side and smiled at his hickey.

"You think it's funny? My ass is sore, I have 6 hickey's, I feel like i'm going to hurl and I have a migrane!" Chris said, laying his head on the table. He then felt a sudden warmth wash over him. "Thanks Wy."

"You want to eat anything?" Wyatt asked, and Chris saw the food and made the hurling motion and covered his mouth and flamed out. "Oops?" he flamed out after him. Chris was puking his guts out, then he rested his arm on the toilet seat and layed his head on his arm. Wyatt rubbed his back.

"You okay?" he asked

"Do I look okay!?" he snarled

"Sorry." Wyatt said, and Chris groaned, before he hurled again.Wyatt got on his knees and rubbed his back and held his longish hair back for him.

"I don' wanna have a baby anymore Wy." Chris said

"Yes you do baby." Wyatt said, and Chris shook his head, then he grabbed his head, before he puked once more and leaned back agaist Wyatt, who kissed his cheek.

"I just want the baby to be born already." Chris said

"I do too." Wyatt said

"Just so you can have an heir." Chris snapped

"No, so you won't get sick anymore." Wyatt said, and Chris snuggled into him and yawned. Wyatt helped him wash out his mouth before he flamed him to their bed and Chris was quickly asleep.

* * *

Another chapter done! YES!! So...what do you think? You could answer that question with a review!!!! Guess what!?! I'm still at the hospital! Hope you guys are having a good day... 


	4. This can't be real!

I do not own Charmed

* * *

"So...we attack in a couple minutes, take Chris and then what?" Piper asked 

"Wyatt tries to find him and when he can't...we send him a little message and make him give up his position." Phoebe said

"And if this doesn't work?" Paige asked

"Hopefully it will...if not..orb everyone out." Phoebe said, and they clasped hands and they orbed out along with a few other people.

**Mansion...**

"Wy...am I fat?" Chris asked

"No!" Wyatt lied, in all honesty Chris kinda looks like a blimp.He's 6 months along and is pretty big.

"You're lying." Chris said

"No comment...last time I said something honestly to you I ended up in another bed." Wyatt said

"You deserved it." Chris said, and they saw orbs appear.Wyatt immediatley moved in front of Chris. It formed into their family.

"What a pleasant suprise." Wyatt said sarcastically.

"Wish we could say the same." Piper said, before she flicked her wrists and Wyatt went flying.

"Wy!" Chris screamed, and Phoebe, Piper, and Paige started walking up to him. He flicked his wrists and flowers appeared.

"Oh come on!" Chris moaned, before he backed up and tried it again and it worked...only on a demon. Wyatt waved his hand and the sisters were sent flying, and hit the wall.

"Chris get out of here!" Wyatt screamed

"No!" Chris replied stubbernly.

"Get out now!" Wyatt growled and Chris shook his head, and held out his arm and electricity went flying out and just missed their aunt Paige's head.

"Damn it! So close!" Chris said

Wyatt quickly got up and then moved over to Chris.

"Are you 3 trying to kill us?" Wyatt asked

"Last resort." Piper said

"So you are?" he asked

"No...that's our last resort." Piper said, trying not to cry.

"What about our baby? Are you going to kill him too?" Wyatt asked, trying to distract them, and it was working.

"I...we...we never talked about the baby." Piper said

"But you did talk about hoe if you kill Chris you kill your own grandkid right? So basically you'd be killing me and Chris your sons and then your grandson you live with that mom?" Wyatt asked, and a tear rolled down Piper's cheek.

"If I have to...yes." she said, as a thousand demons shimmered in.

"Good...I think I can live with myself if I kill you...hmmm...yup, I could and will live with myself." Wyatt finished with a smirk. "Take them to a cell." then he grabbed Chris's hands and flamed them out.

**Bedroom...**

"What were you thinking!?" Wyatt screamed immediatley

"I didn't want anything to happen to you!" Chris screamed back feeling tears gathering. Why was he crying?

"You should have left! You could have gotten yourself killed! And our baby!" Wyatt screamed and Chris looked away from Wyatt and he started crying.God, he didn't want to cry! He couldn't cry in front of Wyatt!

"I..i'm...sor...sorry." he said inbetween sobs. Wyatt sighed and walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry...just I can't let anything happen to you...you mean way to much to me." Wyatt said, and Chris nodded against Wyatt's chest.Then Chris suddenly felt very horny...maybe it's 'cause of where Wyatt's hands are. He looked up at Wyatt and and moved his head back a little.

"What?" Wyatt asked

Chris just moved his hands to around Wyatt's neck and he pulled his head down and kissed him, and Wyatt kissed him back.

* * *

"So...this plan worked well." Paige said, walking around the small cell. 

"We can still get out." Piper said, "Leo!"

"He won't be able to hear us. We're on our own." Phoebe said with a sigh.

"Great, just great." Piper muttered and they saw flames.

"Get ready." Paige said, and Wyatt fully appeared.

"So...how do you like it?" Wyatt asked

"Just kill us already." Paige hissed

"Aw! Now why would I do that?" Wyatt asked

"Just do it." Piper sighed

"You never want to meet your grandson?" Wyatt asked

"It's a boy?" she asked

"Yep, Peregrine Matthew Halliwell." Wyatt said, as he started to walk around.

"Naming him after yourselves?" Phoebe asked

"Well...I wanted him to be named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Jr, but Chris said it it would make me like a ego maniac. So, I suggested Peregrine and he wanted Matthew...therefore Peregrine Matthew Halliwell." Wyatt said

"Nice, thanks for telling us the whole story." Piper said

"I honestly don't know the whole story...just that he's pregant, hell I don't even know how that's possible." Wyatt said

"You didn't cast a spell?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"Nope...just one night he told me he was, even he doesn't how." Wyatt said

"I'm sure...he probably cast a spell." Paige said, and Wyatt shrugged.

"I could really care less...all I know is that he is." Wyatt said, and he heard Chris calling for him. He snapped his fingers and 2 demons appeared. "Keep them company 'till I get back." then he flamed out and to his cherubs.

"Now?" Piper asked

"Now." Paige said, as he kicked a demon and he went flying, and soon the Charmed Ones had the demons pinned.

"Get us out of here." Piper hissed

"Never." one demon said, and Phoebe grabbed an atheme one was holding and stabbed him.

"Unless you want to end up like your friend, you better get us out of here." Piper said, and the demon looked at the three before he nodded and they all touched the demon and he shimmerd them out. Phoebe stabbed him and burst into flames. Then they took off for the Resistance.

* * *

Wyatt flamed into the cell and saw ashes, he cursed and then left the room blowing up any demon he saw. 

"What's wrong?" Chris asked

"They got away." Wyatt growled

"I'm sorry, it's my fault isn't it?" Chris asked

"NO!" Wyatt said, before he moved his hands to Chris's waist. "It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is...I could have handled the puking by myself." Chris said

"I'm glad you didn't...it's okay, we'll find 'em again." Wyatt said, as he moved one hand to stroke Chris's silky hair.Chris nodded and leaned his head agaist Wyatt's chest.

* * *

"So...how'd you make it out?" Leo asked 

"Demon." Piper said

"Oh...i'm guessing your plan didn't work out so well." Leo said

"Yeah...but maybe we could get them out on the street then get Chris." Phoebe said

"Might as well try anything and everything." Paige said, and her sisters nodded.

"How do we get both of them out there? Did you see how protective Wyatt is of Chris?" Piper asked

"He was always protective of Chris, Piper." Paige said

"True." Piper said

"Maybe we could kill lots of his demons, and destroy some stuff." Phoebe said with a smile.

"I like the sound of killing all his demons." Piper said

"Potions and spells." Paige said and her sisters nodded and they all took off to get things.Leo sighed, and looked around. He knew this plan wasn't going to end well, but no matter what he said the sisters would never listen.

* * *

"My lord...your mother and aunts are killing us." a demon said as he bowed down infront of Wyatt. 

"What!?" Wyatt hissed

"Their filling your best demons." he said

"Where?" Wyat demanded, his voice cold and harsh.

"34th street my liege." the demon answered

"Of course." Wyatt said, and Chris walked up to him.

"I want to go." Chris said

"No. You're staying here where your safe." Wyatt said

"I'm safer with you Wy!" Chris cried, "Please! I want to go."

"Chris..." Wyatt sighed, he knew he was breaking.

"Please Wy." Chris begged and Wyatt held out his hand, and Chris smiled and took it and Wyatt flamed them to the Charmed Ones.

"It's about time." Piper said, when her sons flamed in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting...I wouldn't try that Phoebe." Wyatt said not even turning to face her. "Or you Paige."

Chris however turned to see his aunts behind them. Paige orbed them both next to Piper.

"Now?" Phoebe asked

"Now!" Piper screamed and they each held out their arms and white beams shot out only they didn't hit Wyatt...they hit Chris and he was sent flying.

"CHRIS!" Wyatt screamed, and Chris stayed down and didn't move an inch. Wyatt took off running and collapsed next to him and held his hands over him. Nothing. "No! Come on Chris! Wake up!"

The Charmed Ones all had tears rolling down their cheeks. They didn't want to actually kill them! Just hurt them a little, and make them see what they refuse to. But now looking at Wyatt they didn't see the ruler of the world or the Source...they just saw a heartbroken Wyatt Halliwell.

His hair was shorter, he was wearing normal clothes, and he was good. He had his head on Chris's chest and sobbing uncontrolby, clutching Chris afraid to let go.The love of his life is dead.His child is dead.Everything in his life that he love's is gone forever. He felt arms wrap around him and he knew it was his mother and aunts, but he didn't care. They weren't making him feel better...nothing would anymore.Unless Chris could magicly come back, which he highly doubted.

"Wyatt...sweetheart look at me." Piper said gently and Wyatt looked at her with tears streaming down his cheeks and red puffy eyes.

"Ho...how...cou...could...y...you!?" he asked, and Piper held him close.

"I didn't want this to happen sweetie. I wanted you both alive and healthy...I never wanted to kill my baby boy." Piper said, with tears also streaming down her cheeks.

"I...I..ha...hav...have...to...fi...fix...thi...this!" Wyatt said

"We will sweetie...we will...I swear we will." Piper promised, and she held Wyatt closer as he continued to sob.

* * *

So...what so you think? I know you probably hate me for killing Chris and the baby...but! I had to! Trust me on this one! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Time travel is a beautiful thing

I do not own Charmed

Okay, i'm sorry for killing off Chris but I had to find a way to turn Wyatt good, and what better way? Right, again sorry and who knows, I might fix it but I might not.Can't ruin the srurprise! Although this chapter might do just that...anyways! Read and Review!

**

* * *

2 months later...**

Wyatt was sitting at his desk looking over papers, spells everything! He was going to fix this, no matter what the cost.He'd kill himself if Chris and their son could come back, anything, as long as he could see Chris alive.

"Sweetie?" Piper said, as she walked into the attic.

"What?" Wyatt asked his voice a little rough.

"Are you hungry?" she asked

"No." he answered

"Pumpkin, it's been 2 months...talk to me." Piper said

"Alright." Wyatt snapped, as he spun around and stared at her. "How'd you get that power? Why'd you use it? Didn't you think it might do a little more then just hurt us?"

"I'm honestly not sure where it came from.We used it because we had no other choice, and no. We thought it would just hurt you and Leo could heal you a little and you would be fine." Piper said

"Yeah? Obvisouly you were wrong." Wyatt said, turning back around.Then their was a loud crash and Wyatt sighed, and orbed to the kitchen. It was full of demons. He started flicking his wrists and blinking, which incenerated them, everything. And soon enough they were all dead.

Then Wyatt walked over to the fridge and got a thing of powerade, and gulped it down.

Okay, now back to Chris...how could he save him? Going back in time? Tried that...made things worse, killed Piper, Phoebe and Paige, plus the baby still died.Uhhhh...summoning Chris?

He headed upstairs to the attic, and set everything up.

_Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirits from the other side  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide._

Wyatt waited, and nothing happened.

"Oh come on! Please! Just 2 minutes!" Wyatt cried desperatly.Wait...what if Chris isn't up there? What if he didn't make it? All because of me...it'd be my fault...no it is my fault.

Then he saw white lights, and he couldn't believe it. Right in front of him stood, floated, Chris. Chris smiled and walked out of the circle and Wyatt immediatley pulled him close and couldn't help but start to cry.

"I...i'm...so...soo...sorry." Wyatt sobbbed

"For what?" Chris asked

"Kill...killing...yo...you." Wyatt said

"Wyatt...you didn't kill me!" Chris said, as he pulled back an looked Wyatt in the eyes.

"I...didn't?" he asked

"No...it was my time." Chris said

"No! No it wasn't! I can change this!" Wyatt said

"There's nothing to change...you have to move on." Chris said

"How!? How do I do that!? Huh? Tell me!" Wyatt cried

"I don't know...you just do." Chris said

"I'm_ never _going to move on.Okay, I lost you and our baby in less then a minute! I...I can't move on!" Wyatt said

"Then...I know a way...to fix _everything_!" Chris said

"How?" Wyatt asked

"Time travel." Chris said

"But I already tried that!" Wyatt said

"Wy...you were...infected...when you were younger. It's what made you evil, what made me evil. If you can go back and stop that from ever happening..." Chris said

"I can save you." Wyatt said, and Chris nodded.

"And if we're truly meant to be together...this is kinda like a test." Chris said

"We will be together again, baby. I know we will." Wyatt said, as he kissed him.

"I hope so." Chris said, then he looked up.

"No! No you can't go!" Wyatt said

"I have to...I love you so much." Chris said

"I love you too." Wyatt said as he hugged him again and gave him one more kiss and Chris walked back in the circle.

"Blessed be." then he was gone. Wyatt ran to the book and started to flip through it.

"Come on!" he cried as he flipped through it again. Then he stopped and smiled, there was a spell.

**1 week later...**

Wyatt had just drawln the triguetra, and was being quized.

"So..what's your name?" Piper asked

"Matthew Perry." Wyatt answered

"Who are your parents?" Phoebe asked, and Wyatt made a zip motion on his lips, and he threw away the key and the sisters laughed.

"I think your ready." Paige said, and Wyatt smiled and walked over to the book.

_Hear these words._

_Hear the rhyme. _

_Heed the hope within my mind. _

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_ What I wish in place and time_

Then Wyatt looked at the wall and it glowed. He smiled and then looked at his family and were gesturing for him to walk in. Wyatt slipped on his glasses and smirked at his family, before he started walking...straight into the portal.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, so that's the end. I'll probably do a sequel...if I get atleast 3 people telling me too. If not...oh well...I can write it for myself! Maawaaa!!! Please Review!


End file.
